violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Chiapas
Dad: So we're at Tuxtla Gutierrez, Chiapas in Mexico because Leland is going to be part of a music video with 6IX9INE. Leland: Yep! And oh boy! You wait till you see the music video! It's just amazing! Tekashi: Yeah, but I kinda have a sweet nostalgia about it. Dad: What do you mean? Tekashi: Well if you don't know, my mother is from Mexico while my father is from Puerto Rico. And these 2 places have extreme poverty. I was shocked by how many people are poor in this area, especially Southern Mexico! Leland: So what do you want us to do about it? Tekashi: I figured we help out the kids here. (shows $3,000 worth of money) Dad: Your going to be giving away cash to the poor?! Tekashi: Yep! Because they need it the most! Leland: Well what are you waiting for? Let's go! Later at a poor neighborhood... Tekashi: (handing out money to the kids) Quiero que le des este dinero a tus padres. ¿Prométeme que no se lo guardarán a ustedes mismos? (I want you to give this money to your parents. Promise you won't keep it to yourselves?) Kids: ¡Promesa! (Promise!) The children hand the $100 bills to their parents Parent: ¿Dónde encontraste eso? (Where did you find that?) Kid: ¡Un rapero que visita la zona está entregando dinero para ayudarnos! (A rapper visiting the area is handing out money to help us!) Parent: ¿Oh enserio? (Oh really?) Soon, others take notice and get the money too Leland: This is fantastic! Nothing can go wrong! Suddenly, a man takes the money from Tekashi and runs away Tekashi: WHAT THE HECK?!?! Dad: STOP!!! Guy: ¡No! Voy a usar este dinero para un mejor equipo de drogas! (No! I'm gonna use this money for better drug equipment!) Leland: DID I HEAR DRUG EQUIPMENT?!?! Woman: ¡Es un traficante de drogas! (He's a drug dealer!) Tekashi: I got this! And you people might wanna cover your ears. Tekashi brings out a megaphone and turns up the volume at the maximum volume Guy: ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? (What are you gonna do with that?) Whole squad full of f***in' killers, I'm a killer too Sending shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, n**** Everybody gettin' pop, pop, popped, n**** The thing go rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, rrrah, n**** We send shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, n**** This causes an earthquake and the money is thrown everywhere. The people rush to get as much as they can Guy: ¡¡¡OH DIOS MÍO!!! ¡¡¡TONTOS!!! ¡VOLVERÉ POR LA VENGANZA! (OH MY GOD!!! YOU FOOLS!!! I WILL COME BACK FOR REVENGE!!!) The guy leaves Dad: So what about the money? Do we try to get it back? Tekashi: No. Let them have it. It's best if we leave them be. Woman: Muchas gracias por su generosidad y evitar que ese hombre haga algo horrible con eso. Que Dios esté de tu lado. (Thank you so much for your generosity and preventing that man from doing something horrible with it. May god be on your side.) Tekashi: De nada. (Your welcome.) Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Music